


Coffee

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Well Met [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coat cost enough to feed a third world country, and now there was coffee all over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/gifts).



Coffee dripped down the front of her new Burberry coat and if looks could kill Merlin would’ve been a pile of ash.

“You...You complete idiot,” Morgana spat, looking down at her coat. “First you’re stalking me and now you’ve done this. Do you know how much this coat cost?”

“Enough to feed a third world country, shame you couldn’t have used your money toward good instead of evil,” Merlin responded, having intended on apologizing, but now he was just annoyed. 

“I am not evil,” Morgana glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Aren’t you?” Merlin asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Do you even know who I am?” Morgana asked him, demanding.

“Morgana Pendragon, you live within a walk or tube ride of the University but you insist on driving an overly expensive, environment killing car, you never wear the same outfit twice but I doubt you donate anything. Your best friend is one of my friends but you’ve never even acknowledged I exist because you’re usually too busy fighting with your brother, who by the way is also one of my friends. You act tough, but you’re really just angry, and anger never got anyone anything good,” Merlin responded before he turned to walk away, stopping a moment later and turning. “I hope your day gets better,” he said then trotted off.


End file.
